Personal hygiene routines for most people include the application of deodorant, which can include antiperspirants. Such products may be packaged in different form factors, such as aerosol, liquid, gel, or solid stick. Solid sticks are typically comprised of active ingredients including perfumes, scents, and/or other substances that reduce or eliminate underarm odor, substances that stop or absorb perspiration (in the case of antiperspirants), and various other inert ingredients such as binders, preservatives, and emulsifiers.